Unexpected but accepted
by fairytail4life1214
Summary: After Lucy was hurt during the S-class trail exam she was taken to a hospital off of the island. Now she is the only survivor of the tenrou island incident. how will she get over that? Will a certain lightning mage help?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Cana and I are in a tough situation right now. Freed doesn't seem to be too happy about the attacks and is trying to hit Cana with a sword. This was the S-class trials and Cana's S-class rank was on the line yet I felt so helpless.

"Cana!" I screamed out, seeing the pain she was in. Why am I feeling so helpless is there really nothing that I can do to help?

"Don't worry Lucy is going to take more than that to beat me!" I sure hope it does, I think Cana is the only way we will win against freed now. I looked up to see Cana attacking freed with water and suddenly inspiration hit. Aquarius! I can summon her.

I pulled out my key. All I needed to do was get close enough to that water to summon her.

"No Lucy don't do this! You'll get hurt if you get too close to the attack!"Cana said looking worried. I don't care at this point if it seems to dangerous because I feel like I need to prove to myself and to Cana that I can do this and that I'm not weak. I want to make her feel like she made the right decision to pick me as a teammate.

"No Cana its fine I can do this" I looked her straight in the face and She smiled.

"Okay Lucy I believe you" I put Aquariuses key into the water.

"Open gate o-" In a split second the key slipped from my hand and I felt the pain of something hitting my back. They world was looking a little fuzzy and my head hurt a little but that was nothing compared to the pain in my stomach. There is weird blobs saying my name. I wonder what they are.

Then the world went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around to see a white room and a weird chemical smell. A lady dressed in what seemed to be like a nurse uniform walked in the room. Who was she?

"Hello I am nurse Lindsey and if you cant already tell you are in the hospital. If you have any questions feel free to ask" She said with a smile that looked completely forced.

"Why am I here?" I should be at the S-class exams right now with Cana not in a hospital. Then I remembered what had happened. As the realization on how I failed Cana began to dawn on me I felt really sad and disappointment. I cant believe that I messed up a spell that I have used millions of times before. And that I failed my friend someone that trusted me to help them with the S-class exams.

"Two men brought you here they said their names were Freed and Bixslow. You had a some broken ribs that have already healed. You were in a coma for Three months because of a head injury. But you should be good to go back home tomorrow."

"Oh okay thanks..." I said completely stunned. The nurse walked out of the room after giving me another weird smile I could not believe what she had said I had been in a coma for THREE FREAKING MONTHS. What had happened to my apartment? Oh no I haven't paid my rent! Had Natsu raided the fridge? Gray and Natsu could have had a fight in my apartment and completely destroyed it! Was there even any apartment left for me to go back too? I had all these questions floating around in my head. My thought were interrupted by someone walking into to room. I expected to see the nurse again but I was met with both Jet and Droy. Jet looked really surprised when he saw me.

"Lucy I'm glad to see your awake after so long. I was starting to think you were never going to wake up. Droy said with a smile.

"you idiot of course she was going to wake up." Jet smacked Droy in the face.

"seeing you two has made me wonder what Natsu, Gray, and Erza have been up to these three months...Hopefully they haven't wrecked my apartment! Because I have worked to hard to keep them from destroying it for them to destroy it now." I was really exited seeing Jet and Droy has just made me want to see y team again.

"Oh um.. About that you see everyo-" Jet started saying something but was interrupted when the Nurse walked in and told them that visiting hours were over she rudely pushed them out.

. earshot. I guess what he wanted to tell me will have to wait until tomorrow.

I was finally out of that horrible hospital. After jet and Droy had left the nurse gave me some food which didn't really taste like food. I was walking down the street towards my apartment. I noticed people whispering and pointing at me and giving me sad expressions. Like if they were feeling pity toward me. I didn't understand why.

When I got to my apartment I asked the landlady if I could give her the rent a little late and apologized.

"No dear its fine and the three months that you have been in a coma for you don't need to pay for the rent." I gave her one of the biggest smiled that I could muster in the moment. I was so happy I would have hugged her. But I didn't really know if she would be okay with that so I didn't.

"Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you!" she gave me a sad smile.

"Is fine. And I'm sorry for you loses it must be hard to lose so many friends." She gave me a quick hug and went back into her apartment.

This left me really confused what was she talking about. I haven't lost any friends. I decided to think noting of it and walked towards the guild looking forward to seeing my guild mates.

I walked toward the guild feeling really happy after my conversation with the landlady. When I walked toward the guild I saw Laxus standing near the door. He looked like he wanted to go in but at the same time didn't want to. Since I was I such good spirits and didn't think twice before grabbing his hand and giving him a big smile.

"Hey Blondie can you please let my hand go?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"No I wont. Because it seems like you don't really want to go inside but you do at the same time. So I'll drag you in there myself" I started to pull on his and but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't believe that he was so damn heavy. I tried pushing him instead and still nothing.

He started laughing. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. Then I realized I probably wouldn't like it if someone was forcing me to do something. So I stopped. Feeling defeated. Then I guess my moment of happiness ended when I look at his face and relied what I had done I had just pushed and pulled laxus trying to force him to go into the guild I couldn't believe how stupid I was. He would probably get mad at me.

"okay Blondie lets go inside" I quietly followed him into the guild doors.

When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Laxus went into his corner and sat down and looked moody. I gave and awkward wave. Then like if a bomb went off they started screaming and saying how much they missed me. Little romeo came and gave me a hug and so did many of the other members. I looked around and felt something was off. Where everyone? It felt like the guild was emptier.

"Um guys where is everyone?" They all gave me sad look.

"Lucy" Droy said looking like he really wanted to cry. "Everyone that went to Tenrou island is dead...You were the only one to survive." Droy burst into tears and everyone seemed to be really sad. I was shocked. My friends couldn't be dead. When I looked at everyone sad faces I realized that it was true.

I broke down into tears. I felt a pain in my chest. Stronger than the pain of losing my mom. It was the pain of losing my family my friends my Nakama. I fell to the ground and let out a scream. I felt someone pick me off of the floor and hug me. I looked up and say laxus hugging me. I didn't care at this point because I felt so devastated like if someone just killed everyone I cared for. Oh wait someone already did. Natsu with his tendency to destroy stuff, The person who brought me to fairy tail was dead. He gave me a ray of hope in the world of darkness that was my life he made me happy. He is dead. Team Natsu, Erza who was like the big sister I never had was dead, gray They guy I secretly had a crush on was dead. I felt my head throbbing because of the crying. My friends they were mostly all dead. I couldn't take that pain anymore everyone that was important in my life always left me. Levy would read my books and help me my best friend. Gone. Mirajane, Lisanna, freed ,Bixlow,Evergreen,Elfman,Gajeel,Wendy,Carla Why did they always do that? I felt darkness take over my vision and a fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~XxX~

I woke up to find my eyes stinging and my head hurting. When I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't in my room. In this room there was a sofa, Laxus sitting in a chair in the corner, burgundy wallpaper, and a ug- WAIT WHY IS LAXUS HERE? In that moment I did what any sane person would do. I screamed. Laxus' eyes shot opened and landed on me.

"what the heck Blondie?" I looked at him and felt fear.

"HEY don't call me Blondie. What am I even doing here? OH NO WHAT IF YOU CAPTURED ME and now you want money but I don't have any money to give you because I need to pay my re-"

"Shut up."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN YOU MIGHT HAVE CA-"

"Yesterday in the guild you fainted so I brought you to my house because I don't know where you live"

"what do you mean I fainted?" what does he mean I fainted? Then the memories came rushing back and I remembered what had happened yesterday. The only family I had left was gone. I felt a void in my heart because of the emptiness of them not being here and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"i didn't mean to make her cry." laxus muttered under his breath. But I still heard him.

"I was too weak"

"Blon-"

"NO LAXUS DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THE ONLY REASON THAT I AM STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE I WAS WEAK. WHEN ME AND CANA WHERE FIGHTING BIXSLOW AND FREED" I saw sadness in his eyes when I mentioned Bixslow and freed. "I WAS HURT AND HAD TO BE TAKEN TO THE ISLAND. AND THAT'S WHY I SURVIVED BECAUSE I'M WEAK."

"Then do something about it."

"laxus there is nothing I can do."

"you can train" He said grabbing a book of the shelf and starting to read. Ignoring me. I looked at him and realized that he was an S-class mage he could train me.

"Laxus can't you train me?" With out even looking at me he answered.

"No thanks. I'd rather not waste my time." Why would he say that? I got up and slapped him. He looked at me shocked. I knew I shouldn't have done that but I was too desperate.

"LAXUS YOU TOLD ME TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT SO HELP ME DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT."

"Fine I'll help you train."

~XxX~

 **LAXUS P.O.V**

After agreeing to train Lucy she left my house. I decided to go to guild to see if I could train a little. Lately I haven't trained much because every time I would start I would remember my team. But after seeing Lucy ready to start training I realized how weak Fairy Tail is now without their strongest members. And if I was going to get their forgiveness then I needed to start training again so that I could protect them and they could trust me a little more.

After getting ready I headed to the guild. When I entered the first thing I saw was Lucy sitting down at the bar. If she wants me to train her so badly then why not start right now? I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Come on Lucy we are going to start training now."

"Sounds good"

~XxX~

 **TIME SKIP THREE MONTHS**

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Run faster Lucy I know you can do better than this." Laxus screamed at me.

Currently I was running as fast as I could after Laxus got the crazy idea of making me drag a boulder up and down a hill 2 hours ago. He was dragging a boulder 5x the size of mine and yet, he still ran faster. After what seemed like an eternity he finally let me stop.

"Now you need to punch this tree until it breaks." In these three months I've actually gotten stronger between training magically with Capricorn and physically with Laxus. I could now hold open 5 golden keys at the same time. As for Training with laxus I don't know if I'm getting better or not. He doesn't really give me much compliments. I started punching the tree.

While I was punching the tree Laxus was punching a tree on his own. After my knuckles were bloody and bruised a finally broke it. I looked over at laxus and saw he had broken 6 trees already. How was he even doing this. For the next two hours he made me do sit ups and push ups over and over again.

"Okay that's enough for today." Laxus said giving me a smirk. He was probably thinking of all the times I've embarrassed myself so far

"And you thought I was going to cry from your training! Well I proved you wrong." If he thought that training was going to make me cry then he was wrong. Well I did come close a few times and was almost going to stop but the thought of how I lost in the fight with Cana made me keep going.

"We're just getting started Lucy."

~XxX~

 **One month later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

Today Laxus ended training earlier than usually.

"We haven't been to the guild in a while." I said to him while he was walking me home.

"Okay?"

"Well can we go today" I asked hoping he'd come with me. After Laxus had told me the news I tried going to the guild but when I was there I couldn't help but remember Them, and that was too painful. I hoped Laxus would come with me so that I wouldn't have to face it alone.

"Fine Lucy. And maybe ill buy you some food. Since you have improved so much." YES! That means I have improved. And free lunch, who could say no to that?

"Thanks Laxus"

When we got close to the guild I heard shouting. What was going on. I ran towards the door and thanks to Laxus making me run so much I got there in no time. When I entered the sight made my blood boil. There was 8 mages in the center of the guild. Beating my friends up.

"Wow fairies I guess you aren't so strong any more." A red haired guy said while beating up Macao.

"Our boss wants money. Any you are going to give us money of you don't want to get beat up"

"Never we are Fairy Tail"

"Such a lousy Fairy Tail" THAT'S IT. I was going to prove to everyone that I got stronger and to the strangers that they cant make a fool of Fairy Tail. The moment they stepped in the door their fate was set.

I ran toward the group and punched the one that was talking in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The rest turned towards me surprised. I got out my whip.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN AND ATTACK FAIRY TAIL!" I screamed. With a flick of my wrist the whip curled around one of the men and I threw him across the guild and into the wall. A blue haired guy started backing up.

"Hey we didn't mean to cause trouble so don't beat us up" he begged. How pitiful. The whip curled around his waist. And I threw him into another one of the guys. 3 out 5 to go. I'll show them what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail.

I punched one of them in the face and he was knocked out. How weak are they? One of them punched me from behind and I turned aiming a punch towards his face and missed. He grabbed my fist and flung me toward the wall. I launched off the wall and kicked him in the face. He flew towards the other guy and landed on him. I was getting tired. I decided to try out a spell I've been practicing with Capricorn.

"CELESTIAL BLAST" I screamed out and a ball of celestial magic shot out of my hand and knocked out the rest of the members. Laxus walked towards me.

"See Lucy you have improved you knocked out those guys without a problem."

"Yea" Now wheres my lunch?"

~XxX~

 **So how was it? I am pretty bad at fight scenes so I hope it didn't suck… Thank you for giving my story a chance and reading it. And those of who you gave me a review, a special thanks to you. Those reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing so thanks. Until next time baiiiii**


End file.
